The invention relates to a pyrotechnic gas generator.
More particularly, the invention relates to a pyrotechnic gas generator for driving an actuator, in particular an actuator for closing and/or opening a structure such as a door, a partition, or a valve in a building, a ship, or an airplane.
The gas generator of the invention is particularly suitable for being incorporated in a manually-triggered actuator.
Pyrotechnic gas generators used for driving actuators are well known. By way of example, Document FR 2 880 659 describes a gas generator for driving an actuator for opening an airplane door in an emergency. In certain circumstances, it can happen that the control for triggering the gas generator is situated in the immediate proximity of the door that is to be actuated. In this context, triggering the generator may present a danger for the operator, if the operator does not have sufficient time to move away from the door before it starts moving suddenly.